The Aftermath
by Sparks Diamond
Summary: This is the sequel to The Soc's Revenge. Pony and Soda are now home and they are left to deal with the past when they were in the reformatory. But James still wants to get even.......Very little swearing.......
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK! THIS IS MY STORY THE AFTERMATH! HOPE U LIKE IT!**

**The Aftermath : Chapter 1 :**

**Dally's POV:**

It''s been 3 months. 3 months since we got Soda and Pony out. And it's been hard. For Pony especially. That place really screwed him up. Soda on the other hand is fine. Darry told me he had cried and that was that. He was back to being the good old Sodapop. Ponyboy is an entirely different story. The kid is really screwed up. He is distant, flinches when anybody touches him and he is scared to go anywhere alone. It's not like I don't understand because I do. I was there once. But I was never liked that. I guess it has a different effect on everyone. Soda got over it, I got mean and really don't care, and Pony can't deal with it. I really feel sorry for the kid. When I heard that they had been taken and put there, I had actually cried. Not infront of anyone of course. I haven't told anyone my feelings about it and I never intend to. I just feel sorry for the poor kid. Speaking of which, I'm going over right now. I'm the baby-sitter today. I'm staying with Pony today. Darry and Soda and Steve work. Two-Bit is off getting drunk and Johnny is really beat up today so I guess that leaves me.

I opened the door and walked in. Ponyboy was sitting on the couch and staring at the wall.

"Hey Pony," I said. "How's it going?."

"Hi, Dal," He replied.

I sat down next to him and turned on the TV. This si going to be a really long day…….

**JAMES POV:**

"That greaser has been home for 3 months now," I said to John, my friend. "Now it is time to get him. We'll get him once and for all."

"How we going to do that," John asked.

"Well," I said. "He is at his house right now. WE'LL just talk a walk over there and pay him a visit."

John laughed and we started our way to the greasers house. Boy, will this be fun…….

_**Well! What do u guys think? That's me first chapter to see how it would turn out? How do u like it? PLZ REVIEW LOL!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE! I'M REALLY GLAD U LIKED MY FIRST CHAP! I PROMISE THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER…….**

**The Aftermath : Chapter 2 :**

**Dally's POV:**

I was just sitting here with Pony and I heard a loud noise outside. I got up and told Pony I'd be back.

"Who the hell is makin' that noise," I mumbled to myself.

I opened the door and saw James and a couple of his friends.

"Jesus Christ," I said. "What do you little shits want now?"

Ponyboy looked at the door and saw James and his friends. I saw his eyes go wide and his face go white.

"Leave now," I yelled.

James stepped in the doorway and looked me straight in the eye.

"Or what? I can take you down in a second."

I smiled. This guy doesn't know who he's dealing with…….

"Nice knowin' ya, kid," I said.

I turned around to leave but then I turned back and punched him right in the jaw. He was down on the floor. I took his two other friends and bashed their heads together.

"Piece of cake," I mumbled.

**Pony's POV:**

I was just sitting and staring at the scene infront of me. Dally was just beating the crap out of James and his gang. They were on the floor and practically unconscious. And yet Dally kept beating them up. After a while he threw them out and told them never to come back.

"Pony, can I talk to you," he asked as he sat down.

"Sure," I replied.

"Ok, listen," he said. "I ain't too good at this talkin' thing but it's worth a shot. Why are ya actin' the way you are, Pony? I mean what's botherin' you?."

I looked at him strangely. Dallas Winston trying to be comforting and caring? Wow, the world is full of surprises.

"I'm fine," I replied. "There ain't nothin' wrong with me, Dal."

Dally looked at me and I knew that he could tell that I was lying. I used to lie pretty good but no I wasn't that convincing.

"Well," I said. " I haven't been feelin' so hot lately. Actually for the last 3 months."

Dally gave me a look that meant he wanted me to elaborate on what I had said.

"Ok fine," I replied. "I'll tell you. That place really screwed me up and I just thought if I never told anyone how I felt than maybe it would go away. Before the court trial, I had given up all hope about ever getting out of that place. It just seemed so hopeless. It was horrible there, Dal. And it screwed me up. That's why I haven't been myself lately."

Dally looked surprised. I guess he didn't expect me to open up to him. I didn't either.

"I know what you mean," Dally said. " I know, Ponyboy. I was there. Countless times. Since before I was even your age. And I know what it's like and I know its hell and I know exactly how you feel. I felt like for a little while. Then I became mean. Like I am now. But I do know how you feel. But you gotta be stronger. You gotta push it out of your life because you can't let it ruin you. Ponyboy, if I let things get to me, I'd be a little weakling. So you don't let it get to you. You'll be better for it."

I stared at Dally in awe. I had never expected such powerful words or such great wisdom. Especially from Dallas Winston. But this gave me piece of mind. It made things clearer for me. And I knew for that exact moment that I would be better. I would be the same old Ponyboy Curtis. And now, I was ready. Ready to fight James and his little gang. The socs were going down…….

**HOPE U LIKED IT LOL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
